La Flor Marchita
by carbella110
Summary: Unos padres de advierten del coco..pero que pasa si el mostruo que vive bajo tu cama es real?...que sucederia que todo lo que es imaginario es real?..y peor aun q tu vecino no es humano?...Bella descubrira que su alma tiene un lazo mas fuerte con la muere
1. Chapter 1

La flor marchita.

"_Todos tenemos un ángel, un guardián que nos protege sin saber que forma tomara. Un día anciano, al otro…una niña, pero no dejes que las apariencias te engañen; pueden ser tan fieros como un dragón, pero no están aquí para pelear nuestras batallas, sino para susurrarnos desde el corazón… recordándonos que debemos hacerlo nosotros, que nosotros tenemos el poder sobre los mundos que creamos. _

_Podemos negar que nuestros ángeles existan, convencernos que no son reales; pero te todas formas aparecen… en lugares extraños y en momentos extraños._

_Pueden hablar a través de cualquier personaje imaginable… gritaran a través de demonios si es necesario… retándonos a luchar…."_

_Sucker Punch _

Prologo

Una fina capa de lluvia caía en el bosque de Fork, humedeciendo cada rincón que le permitía los tupidos arboles, que como gigantes habían negado el acceso del sol siendo un refrigerador natural, un cementerio perfecto para los cuerpos que no deseaban silenciarse.

Chapoteando en las negras aguas de los charcos, los ecos de las pisadas de un grupo de mujeres con capas negras para resguardarse de la lluvia, trataban de abrirse camino por la densa vegetación muerta hasta llegar a un grupo de rocas.

Un circulo de rocas sagradas que servía para las orgias con sus amos demonios cuando les marcaba como suyas, consumiendo sus cuerpos en un fuego que quemaba la carne sensible para terminar en una explosión que renovaba sus poderes.

Pero aquella excursión no estaba planteado para la renovación de energía; tenia otro fin que las jóvenes ignoraban excitadas por el hecho de usar sus poderes en algo que no sea la academia.

-aquí- la orden de su maestro fue un eco a través de los huecos de los troncos más cercanos hasta perderse en la densidad de la vegetación.

Las discípulas obedecieron a la anciana mujer, rodeando el circulo de piedra sin adentrarse al suelo sagrado.

-mi señora- una joven vacilante se dirigió a ella, mirándole con confusión-¿Qué es lo que buscamos?

La líder le miro bruscamente con sus ojos oscuros, penetrantes, llenos de sabiduría que hicieron que su discípulo tragara saliva por su ímpetu.

-Karina no es momento de cuestionarme- dijo la mujer con voz severa- este no es el internado.

La joven asintió tomando su puesto junto con las otras de su misma edad, que trataban de no moverse de sus puestos para no enojar a su señora.

-creo que es mala idea-dijo su colega sintiendo que cada vez el peligro le acariciaba la espalda.

La mujer no dijo nada, ella también sentía el peligro que corrían al estar en aquel bosque pero tenia razones mayores para correr el riesgo.

-Sabes que nos encontraran- continuo la otra mujer mirando a cada una de las discípulas- piensa en ellas, en el peligro que corren.

-no correrán ningún peligro mientras se encuentren en las rocas sagradas.- sentencio la líder mirando por ultima vez a la otra mujer antes de girar para encontrarse con sus discípulas que trataban de que la curiosidad no les mataran.

Colocándose al alrededor del círculo, cerrando los ojos como si rezara junto con las demás que le imitaron, pronunciando en diferentes lenguas muertas el sacramento del infierno, suplicando por sus almas.

Un leve movimiento acaricio a cada una, colocándose en el centro de las rocas sagradas una joven virgen, de belleza intacta, que hizo lo mismo que las mujeres de capa negras hasta que todas abrieron sus ojos mostrando un blanco lechoso, sujetándose de las manos cada una cuando sintieron una fuerza que les empujaban.

El poder misterioso que tenía el oráculo, degustando del delicado cuerpo de la joven virgen que se contorsionaba en el aire, jadeando por la falta de oxigeno hasta que su cuerpo cayo abruptamente, soltando el aire de los pulmones que se había mezclado con sangre.

Todas las demás salieron del trance, las más jóvenes asustadas por lo que sus ojos vieron; sintiendo el pánico por el futuro que les esperaban.

Pero sus reacciones fueron demasiado lentas, cuando un grito ahogado salió de una de ellas haciendo que todos miraran al cuerpo sin vida de una joven sostenida por un demonio que les sonreía malévolamente, escurriendo de sus labios sangre fresca de su victima.

Presas del miedo, salieron corriendo sin prestar atención de los gritos de su líder, siendo presas fáciles para los demonios que se divertían al ver el horror reflejado en sus rostros.

Jadeando las dos mujeres mayores al ver su error por traer a jóvenes inexpertas que gritaban antes de fallecer, hasta un punto que todo se quedo en silencio, un silencio de muerte que hacia que el palpitar de sus corazones hicieran ecos en el bosque.

Alertas sin bajar la guardia, mirando por cada lado que sus ojos les permitían, hasta que un insignificante ruido les advirtió que tenia compañía.

Eran tres demonios, tres malditos demonios en cuerpos humanos llenos de maldad, sin preocuparse del hilo de sangre que salía de sus bocas.

-Zafrina, un placer volver a verte- dijo el demonio de cuerpo de mujer con una voz lleno de placer por matar.

-Jane- dijo con resentimiento la líder tratando de proteger el cuerpo de la joven virgen ante las miradas depredadoras- nunca pensé que te unieras a la mala sangre

Los dos demonios hombres sonrieron mostrando su brillante dentadura blanca, haciendo empalidecer a la mujer mayor que trago en seco sin saber como salir de la situación.

-fue un magnifico festín- se lamio los labios probando la salada sangre antes de sonreír- pero fue muy descortés que no nos hayas invitado a la fiesta.

Zafrina gruño al tener a pocos centímetros de su rostro, cara a cara, sintiendo su gélido aliento que erizaba los pelos de su nuca.

Pero todo paso una fracción de segundos cuando su colega salió como una flecha contra la mujer demonio, empuñando su daga lista para degollar su garganta, hasta que fue interceptada por uno de los demonios hombres que le tomaron por el cuello sin piedad, aplastando su tráquea con su fuerza sobrenatural.

-pequeña Jade- dijo Claus reprendiéndole cuando la humana escupía choros de sangre- no has aprendido nada que nosotros- el demonio que le sostenía sonrió- no podemos morir apuñalados

Zafrina cerró sus manos en puños, sintiendo la impotencia y la rabia cuando Jade soltó un grito de dolor sintiendo los afilados colmillos de Jane rompiéndole el cuello.

La joven humana- bruja se sentía flácida cuando fue liberada de su tortura, mirando como el demonio se deleitaba de su sangre tibia.

-curioso- dijo Jane abriendo los ojos- demasiado curioso

Sus poderosos ojos del halcón miraron fijamente a Zafrina que se retorcía de la rabia, pero le llamo mas la atención ver el cuerpo inerte de la mujer virgen, haciéndole sonreír complacida por el fruto que podía tomar de ella.

-¡aléjate!- le advirtió Zafrina adivinando sus intenciones- ¡maldito demonio!, no podéis cruzar el circulo sagrado.

Jane alzo una ceja cuando la vieja mujer había llamado aquel montón de rocas _sagrado_, pero ella ya no tenía tiempo de divertirse, su objetivo estaba ahí, detrás de aquella vieja chiflada.

-no seas ridícula- dijo cuando entro al _gran circulo_

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida por su fallo, tragando seco al ver que el demonio estaba delante de ella alzándole con una sola mano hasta romperle el cuello.

Jade dio un grito agónico antes que el propio demonio mujer le lanzara su propia daga a su garganta silenciándole por completo.

-haber pequeña- dijo arrodillándose ante la virgen que se mantenía en coma- dime que has visto.

Clavo sus afilados dientes antes de perderse en el torbellino de imágenes que sabia que cambiaria cualquier concepto del futuro, el futuro de su raza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Acto uno**

_Era una noche larga, tormentosa; la noche más negra de la historia; con vientos que azotaban a una casa blanca, geométrica, de estructuras rectas; asuntando a una pequeña niña que miraba como la lluvia había empapado el vidrio._

_Sus ojos cafés como el chocolate liquido, se reflejaban en el cristal, mirando como su preciso jardín de rosas eran devastados por la madre naturaleza, preocupada por la tardanza de su padre y hermano._

_Suspirando, el aire caliente de su aliento empaño el vidrio frio, aplastando su rostro para nivelar su temperatura con el frio helado de afuera._

_-Bella- una dulce voz hizo que volteara su rostro, azotando sus rizos castaños en su cara; sonrió mostrando sus dientes de leche por falta de uno que se le había caído la semana pasada._

_-Bella querida- se acerco su madre con su impecable vestido verde jade, peinado en un moño apretado, sin que ningún mechón saliera de sus horquillas- ya es hora de dormir _

_Disgustada como cualquier niño de su edad, Bella protesto hasta ser vencida por el cariño y suspicacia de su madre._

_Acostada sobre su pecho, se había quedado dormida antes del final del cuento; sintiendo en su subconsciente la ultima leve caricia de aquellas suaves manos aterciopeladas en sus rizos castaños._

_Un ruido le levanto de su mundo de ensueño, escuchando gritos de su propia madre e insultos de una voz desconocida, que el momento que ceso, la puerta de su habitación se abrió mostrando al mejor amigo de su padre arañado en la cara por las propias manos de su madre._

_El aura oscura de Billy Black era tan parecida a un demonio con su ropa desalineada y húmeda acercándose lentamente a la cama mientras la pequeña miraba con horror el arma que sostenía sus gruesas manos. _

_Asustada salió corriendo de la habitación, rozando con el hombre que miraba fijamente la habitación de su madre como si le estuviera mandando un mensaje silencioso._

_Sin saber que hacer, se escondió en el armario; sintiendo como el palpitar de su corazón eran amortiguados por los forcejeos de la puerta, escondiéndose mas entre los abrigos._

_Indefensa, cayó al suelo abrazando sus piernas desnudas mientras rezaba por su alma, por la de su madre, mientras cada vez los golpes en la puerta se hacían más insistentes._

_Hasta que solo una patada basto para que la puerta cediera mostrándole su verdugo que sonreía complacido al ver el miedo en sus ojos._

_-Bella- dijo con su voz repugnante acercándose más a ella, mostrándole en su mano derecha el revolver._

_-aléjate de ella- dijo con rabia su madre levantando el revolver de su padre a la altura de sus ojos._

_Bella observo que la ropa de su madre caía gotas de agua cristalinas de lluvia, que había estropeado su peinado, caminando hacia su agresor que se había dado vuelta para encararla._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer Rene?- dijo con burla, extendiendo una sonrisa burlona en sus labios._

_Rene temblando con la arma en sus manos, disparo, fallando la dirección de su objetivo para dar al foco que exploto haciendo que Bella soltara un chillido cubriéndose de los cristales que llovían, al mismo tiempo que la tubería de gas había sido perforada._

_Aprovechando la oportunidad Rene se acerco a ella poniendo sus gélidas manos a cada lado de su rostro para mirar fijamente sus ojos llenos de terror y pánico, el mismo espejo que reflejaba sus ojos._

_-huye Bella- dijo en susurro - ¡huye!_

_Le empujo hacia la salida, que tambaleando logro mantener el equilibrio para pasar por el hombre que trato de cogerle fallando._

_Con rabia, giro los talones hacia la mujer que le miraba con odio, retándole a matarla mientras sabía que su hija estaba a salvo. Soltó un par de insultos antes de caminar hacia Rene que le miraba como si fuera la muerte, con aquella postura digna de ella que le sorprendió por un momento antes de formar una sonrisa. _

_Fuera de vista de su madre y su agresor, Bella solo logro llegar a un teléfono, marcando rápidamente los números de emergencia que había aprendido en su corta edad, hablando con su voz infantil lleno de miedo a un oficial hasta ser silenciada por un disparo, soltando el teléfono…_

OoooOOoooo

Los flash de las cámaras que se disparaban cada segundo tratando de capturar las mejores imágenes de cada persona importante que se encontraba en aquel evento, sintiendo la adrenalina y la excitación, que se mezclaban cada vez que su ojo miraba a las exuberantes modelos pasearse por la pasarela.

Hasta que todo aquello llego a un clímax, cuando Kate Deli salió como un ángel enfundado un diminuto vestido de lentejuelas color vino, agitando su rubio cabello que parecía la seda mas fina.

Sus largas piernas que parecían que no tenía fin, hacia que pareciera que flotara hipnotizando al espectador que sin ninguna vergüenza llegaran a un orgasmo glorioso que hizo que la mujer sonriera mostrando una dentadura perfecta.

Triunfante la mujer salió de ahí, encontrándose con un grupo de paparazis sonriéndole como una gata golosa, con un doble sentido cuando sus ojos verdes brillaban de malicia, coqueteando con las cámaras como si fuera su amante.

Pero todos aquellos mimos pasaron a segundo plano, dejando como actor principal la pequeña figura que se escondía en un mugriento callejón cruzando la calle, ensancho mas su sonrisa ganando gritos de admiración y mas flashes de cámaras mientras ella se deleitaba con la forma de su verdugo, ensanchando las aletas de su nariz para captar el aroma dulzón que se mezclaba con lo rancio de la basura.

Sin perder tiempo mas de lo que necesitaba, Kate subió a la limosina negra que le espera encontrándose con su agente, una mujer joven y ambiciosa que había puesto primer lugar la avaricia, algo que a ella le gustaba encontrar y empaparse como un puerco.

-lo has hecho bien-dijo la mujer satisfecha colocando sus dedos largos en su copa de champagne

Kate solo le sonrió dejando que la mujer parloteara a su gusto mientras el aroma agrio inundaba la cabina secando su garganta para darle una agonía que le complacía como una masoquista.

El auto entro por el camino empedrado que daba a acceso a la mansión barroca que aunque, su agente había visto, siempre soltaba un silbido de admiración que hizo a la rubia rodar los ojos antes que uno de sus sirvientes abriera la puerta.

-uno de estos días deberías dejarme entrar- dijo la mujer agitando su melena negra en signo de coquetería

-quizás uno de estos días- dijo despreocupada encogiéndose de hombros

Se acerco a la mujer para darle un leve beso en sus labios, sonriendo cuando sintió su pulso acelerarse, tentándole a retorcerle el cuello sin misericordia. Pero su autocontrol le domino enderezándose como si no hubiera pasado nada, tomando la mano de su sirviente para dejar a su agente aun en estado de shock.

Al entrar a la mansión, el estilo renacentista, no muy común en aquel estilo de vivienda, le daba la bienvenida con su cúpula llena de fresnos que relataban una actividad sexual que hasta ahora escandalizaba a los mortales.

Sus ojos como jades se posaron en el hombre calvo pasando ya sus cincuenta años, con su pulcro traje negro haciendo una pequeña reverencia cuando sus diminutos ojos se centraron en su figura.

-¿como a estado su noche, mi Lady?-dijo su mayordomo Félix retirándole su abrigo

-aburrida- dijo la mujer caminando hacia el estárter donde se encontraba los licores-aunque mi intuición me dice que esta noche será muy movida

-¿supone usted que ya han averiguado?-dijo Félix situándose en un lugar prudente

-podemos suponer que si-dijo Kate sirviéndose una cantidad generosa de un liquido rojo viscoso que parecía un coñac ligero dejando pequeñas manchas grasientas en las paredes del cristal

-entonces ¿será conveniente que alerte?-Félix esperaba la respuesta de la mujer que se tomaba su tiempo para responder

-no- dijo pasando la lengua por sus labios para sentir el sabor de la bebida que había quedado ahí- no haremos nada mientras ellos estén aquí-dijo estirando levemente sus labios al escuchar el sonido irregular de los latidos del hombre

-como diga, mi Lady- dijo Félix no muy a gusto con la respuesta de su señora aunque lo disimulo bien con su voz neutra.

-será mejor que te encierres en tu habitación Félix- dijo Kate mirándole- ahora me retiro a mis aposentos.

Félix le hizo una reverencia mientras ella se retiraba al ala que le correspondía, llegando a una enorme habitación ricamente decorada con tonos pasteles y dorados, como si fuera la habitación de una duquesa victoriana.

Dejo la copa en una pequeña mesa central con manteles florales mientras ella se deslizaba hacia la ventana para correr las cortinas de terciopelo azul oscuro para que la luz plateada del sol llenara la habitación.

Suspiro hasta percatarse que su respiración se congelaba, como si toda su ser comenzara a enfriarse. Desesperada, cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, hasta que sintió que la calidez comenzaba a calentar su corazón muerto.

Miro vagamente su joyero, inundando su cerebro de recuerdos humanos, recuerdos que le hacían humana cuando se olvidaba quien era.

Lentamente se acercó, acariciando tímidamente la caja hasta abrirlo para encontrar la única joya que poseía; un pedazo de tela negra que colgaba un cuarto de rubí rojo en forma de roza.

Era algo insignificante para los ojos humanos, pero para ella era un suicidio colocarse; hasta el peso que sostenía en la palma de su mano advertía el valor de su vida.

-hoy no-dijo en un susurro al viento colocándose el collar como si fueran unas manos estrangulando su fino cuello de cisne-hoy no tengo miedo de morir

El estallido de vidrios en su mansión no le altero, era como música para sus oídos especialmente el palpitar de los corazones que se encontraban en la planta baja y algunas alas de la mansión.

Un caos completo, los gritos y el sonido de armas disparándose; el aroma rancio de carne quemándose. Si fuera humana lloraría por la perdida de sus hijos…si fuera humana tuviera sentimientos ante la vida.

Sonrió ante el espejo que mostraba su imagen sin importar las vidas que se derramaban en su suelo, ya no era tiempo de huir, ya había pasado siglos cuando ella huía, ahora era más fuerte y sabia.

Jasper Hale estaba unos segundos en tener a su presa bajo su arma; había sido un arduo trabajo infiltrarse en aquella mansión que era mas parecido a un catillo medieval, pero todo valía la pena para matar aquel ser depravado, el asesino de su pequeña hermana.

Sigilosamente entro en la habitación principal, quedando hechizado por la belleza que desprendía aquella diosa floreciendo sus instintos más primitivos; todo su entrenamiento se fue al traste mientras seguía acercándose aquella hembra que le sonreía a través del espejo.

_-pueden ser bonitas Jasper…peor por dentro están podridas_

La infantil voz de su hermana fue como una bofetada al centrar sus ojos en el collar que llevaba en la garganta como si fuera una ventana para ver la alma podrida de aquella mujer, volviéndose a poner en guardia sin dejar de apuntarle con su revolver de 45mm.

Kate rio como si fuera divertido que le apuntaran directamente al corazón con balas de plata, la ironía de la vida le había puesto justo con el hermano de la chiquilla que hacia años se había cruzado en su camino.

-Jasper Hale-dijo sintiendo un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre cuando el aroma dulzón igual que la chiquilla inundo sus fosas nasales-o mejor dicho Jasper Swan

Jasper apretó los dientes, odiaba con todo su corazón aquellos seres de la noche; pero odiaba más aquella mujer, la asesina de su hermana.

-interesante saber que tu serias mi verdugo- dijo Kate evaluándole con la mirada-lastima, hubieras sido un mejor semental

Kate dio unos pasos adelante antes de situarse atrás de Jasper, sin que el pudiera detectar su velocidad, colocando sus petras manos como garras en su cuello, cerrando la entrada del oxigeno.

-¿ay Jasper, por que me odias tanto?-dijo con una voz teatral que erizo los bellos de la nuca del rubio-¿realmente valía la pena la vida de aquella chiquilla?-dijo con una mezcla de ira, resentimiento y…¿celos?

Jasper apretó los dedos en un puño hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos presos de la ira que bullía en su interior divirtiendo a Kate que pasó su fría lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja pinchándole donde mas le dolía.

-¿acaso vale el tiempo que pierdes por un muerto?

-¡basta!-bramo el rubio retorciéndose en vano del agarre de la rubia-tu no sabes nada lo que es amar

Los rasgos de Kate se escurecieron, ella si sabía lo que era amar y perder, pero eran sentimientos tan humanos que le asqueaban a ella y cualquiera de su especie; aunque también había una parte de aquella oscuridad que era llevadera y era ahí donde la mocosa de Isabela se encontraba.

Como si le quemara la piel de aquel hermano, Kate le aparto sin antes clavar sus afiladas uñas en su cuello creando un rastro de sangre que trato el rubio de retener en vano.

-siempre me fascino la sangre de los Swan-dijo relamiendo su mano ensangrentada

-hija de tu puta madre-dijo Jasper sintiendo el quemazón en la herida-pagaras con tu vida la muerte de mi hermana

Kate le miro aburrida ocultando sus sentimientos, en años había tenido los mismos amenazas, aun peores que aquella; pero esta le hacia hervir la sangre hasta un punto de arrancarle la cabeza y tirarle a los perros.

Tan centrada estaba en sus sentimientos que no se fijo cuando el rubio se dirigía hacia ella hundiendo en su carne una navaja de plata. Horrorizada le empujo contra una pared que se partió por el impacto llamando la atención de uno de sus hijos que corrió hacia ella.

La delicada joven de cabellos azabache atravesó la habitación descalza hasta arrodillarse ante su señora tratando de parar la hemorragia que salía en sus costillas.

-María-dijo colocando una de sus manos en el hombro desnudo de la joven.

La joven levanto su rostro lleno de sus lágrimas y la sangre negra de su señora mostrando su temor y tristeza.

-no es hora de ser débil- le regaño Kate-levántate y atiende a ese humano.

María giro el rostro para encontrar un bulto entre los escombros haciendo una mueca de ira y maldiciendo al humano por la herida que había sufrido su señora.

-no es bueno desear la muerte-le reprendió Kate leyendo su mente

La pelinegra bajo la vista como un acto sumiso sin poder comprender la compasión de su señora por su asesino.

-no es necesario que comprendas-dijo Kate fijando su vista en el cuerpo de Jasper-solo tu obligación será protegerlo de cualquier estupidez que se cruce en su camino

María asintió, como una de los pupilos obedientes de su señora, aunque no era de su agrado su tarea especialmente la tentación de la sangre que fluía del humano

Kate miro el horizonte, solo faltaba pocas horas que el cielo se despejara para mostrar el sol y pocas horas para que la profecía de Zafrina se volviera realidad.

-es hora de partir-dijo acariciando el rostro de la pequeña vampira-solo cuídalo

Kate no espero respuesta, dejo que su cuerpo se transformara en el mostro que era; saliendo de su espalda unas alas como murciélago que le daban aspecto de una gárgola, una habilidad que su sangre le limitaba por su origen bastardo.

Agito sus alas y salió por la misma ventaba que había entrado Jasper perdiéndose en al espesura de la noche para llegar al único refugio que era fiable en este tiempo…Forks.


End file.
